Pedals of a Rose
by Lady Gohst
Summary: When amy rose is caught in a twister, Shadow comes to the rescue. Confused a bought his feelings towards Amy and sonic, Shadow begins to stalk the two to find out why he feels the need to save them both whenever they are in danger.  sonic/amy/shadow
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petals of the rose.  
Chapter:1  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters. This is pure fan fiction and not fact or Cannon in any way.

The rain fell like rocks down on the houses below. The storm clouds twisted and turned as if they were sick. The wind was bending the trees until their top touched their roots.  
And she was in the middle of it all, huddled in an ally begging for it to end.  
She held tightly to her the new dress she had bought. She had saved up a long time to get the red dress she now protected with her life, and despite the weather mans warnings had gone out to buy it before the storm started.  
She didn't dare leave the ally, the wind was too strong, But she knew she couldn't stay there much longer.  
She glanced up at the sky with her emerald green eyes and to her horror saw the last thing she wanted to see. A funnel had formed and was slowly making its way to touch down.

Now she had to get inside. Risking being blown away by the wind she rushed out of the ally and banged desperately on a nearby store door. The door swung open and she was pulled in by a worried looking Badger in a apron. They door was quickly shut behind them and locked.

The badger looked down at the soaking wet hedgehog and put a hand on the girls shoulder" This way my dear hurry, Everyone's hiding in the back room"

The pink Hedgehog nodded lightly and followed the badger to the back room. To her surprise the person she had gone and bought the dress to show off too was there.

A blue hedgehog stood in the back room tapping his red shoe with an annoyed look on his face. Caught in the storm he had no choice but to stand there and wait it out. He despised waiting.  
She smiled and rushed up to him with a light blush and hugged his arm to the dislike of the blue hedgehog" Amy? What are you doing here?" he said surprised.

She smiled glancing up at him and batted her lashes towards him" Oh sonic, I was out shopping and got caught in the storm. I'm so happy you're here, I know I'll be safe here if your with me." She cooed out.  
He pulled his arm away and backed up, he felt everyone staring at them and his face turned red" Cut it out Ames…your embarrassing me"

She pouted and reached out for his arm again" Don't mind them My darling. Just pretend we are the only ones here"  
He frowned and pushed her back" but we are not. Look it's bad enough as it is without you doing weird things"

She pouted and was quite before smiling again. She reached into her bag and pulled out the red silk gown" I got a new dress sonic! What do you think?"

Sonic frowned and scratched his head' It's nice…I guess. I don't know much bought dresses….But maybe blue would be better."

She glared at him "You don't like it? I bought it for you!"

"I don't think it would look good on me…" he said quickly backing away.

She stomped her foot" that's not what I meant! I want to wear it for you! Isn't it sexy!"

He shrugged lightly and tapped his foot" I wouldn't know. Sorry"

She looked down at her feet, disappointed and then up at the smirking faces of those around who had overheard it all. Her face turned pink and she backed out of the room. Sonic held out his hand" wait. Amy don't go out there! "

She frowned at him and threw the dress down" Sonic the hedgehog, You're a fool!" she turned and ran out of the back room past the worried badger" Miss!" she cried but Amy wasn't in the mood to listen. She flung open the door and rushed out.

The first thing she felt was a gust of wind knock her off her feet, the next thing was a shard of glass slamming across her face. She spun in the wind and twisted right off the ground her screams muffled by the howling of the wind.

She was so embarrassed and mad she had forgotten all a bought the tornado outside.  
She felt her body twist and spin and bones break. She let out screams of pain as debris ripped past her cutting her, shredding her.

At that point Amy rose's world went black.  
But she would not die this day; This storm was nothing for him.  
He easily scooped her up through the wind and rain and with the help of chaos control brought her to safety. He had always been watching, always.

Leaving her on the steps of the hospital, the Black Hedgehog walked away from her side with a disapproving look. Between her and Sonic, he always had to act like the hero.  
He was tired of saving them and their silly friends form situations they put themselves in. But he felt drawn to them, especially the Blue and pink hedgehog. He could not put a figure on his stalking, why he did it. It was a mystery to him.

He would find out, even if it killed him. 


	2. Date Knight

Pedals of a Rose  
chapter two: The shadow and the wind  
Disclaimer: As stated before in the first chapter, I own none of the characters in this fan fiction.  
have a nice day.

Amy Rose woke up to the bright lights of the hospital ceiling. She sat up in her bed and touched her head lightly, wondering what had happened.  
Sitting in a nearby chair was a cream colored rabbit looking worried. She put a hand on Amy's" Your awake, I was so worried"

Amy smiled" Hey cream, What happened?"  
Cream shook her small head and laid it on Amy's hand" You were in a tornado! I thought you would die! But shadow saved you!"

Amy raised a brow" Shadow? Shadow the hedgehog? No way" she said waving an arm" Why would he save me?"  
Cream shook her head and shrugged" I don't know Amy. Everyone said he's the one who left you at the hospital…The doctor said you're lucky to be alive!"

Amy patted the young rabbits head" I'm sorry I scared you cream, But I'm fine." She looked down at her broken leg" Expect for that" she said touching the cast lightly" well…I guess it could have been worse."

Amy however couldn't get the idea of being saved by shadow out of her mind. She had not even known he was in town. She forgot all a bought it when sonic entered the room however with a bundle of freshly picked flowers. He smiled awkwardly and held them out" Hey Amy…"

She crossed her arms and turned her head away with a pout" Oh, hi"  
He sat down next to her and frowned" are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry Amy. Common…"  
Cream smiled looking between the two of them. She nudged sonic lightly to egg him on.  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his head" How….how can I make it up to you?" he said as if the words were painful.

Amy spun and looked at him" Take me on a date." She demanded.  
Sonic groaned" Look Amy…isn't there something else?"  
Amy glared" Is a date with me so terrible Sonic the hedgehog!"  
Sonic frowned" No it's just…Alright fine ill go. Just stop being mad at me ok?"  
Amy crossed her arms" Depends on how well the date goes…"  
With that said Sonic sighed and walked out of the room. When he left Amy smiled brightly and turned to cream" HE said yes! He has never said yes before…Oh cream I'm so happy!"

Shadow watched through the window of the hospital room. He rested in a tree just outside. He watched sonic rush out of the hospital, he could smell Sonics regret from there.  
He touched his head lightly feeling annoyed. Why should he be worried a bought those two anyway?  
It upset him , it really did.  
Angry, shadow leapt from the tree and began to follow sonic. He Would find out what this feeling was one way or the other. Sonic was so reluctant to take out the female, why?

Shadow pondered this to himself, It wasn't like he was an expert on the matter but shouldn't that make someone…happy?

Amy and sonic walked down the sidewalk together. Amy leaned on her crutch as she held out a piece of paper" Fist I thought we would do some window shopping"  
sonic made a small face at that.  
she ignored it and smiled at him" And then we can go and have a nice dinner at that restaurant near the beach" she said excited" and after that, we can take a nice moonlight walk in the sand and just….talk!" she cooed.  
Sonic began to sweat at this point. Walking so slow to keep pace with her was killing him, not to mention she had to stop at every shop and look through the windows day dreaming a bought what she wanted. He tapped his foot and groaned.

"Amy…I'm waiting." He complained towards her when she leaned against another shop window. She frowned at him" What? We have only been here for a few minuets! And I can't go any faster my leg is broken sonic"

He rubbed his head and frowned" This is painful Amy! We are moving so….so slow!"  
She crossed her arms and turned to him" Well excuse me, I happen to be having fun"  
Sonic had enough and he tapped his foot" It's not really a date if you're the only one having fun Amy. Forget it, I'll make it up to you my own way!" he said taking a few steps backward.

Amy blinked and tried to move forward and grab him" Sonic wait!" but all she caught in her hand was air. She stood there and stared at the spot where he had been and tears began to fill up her eyes" I blew it…again…" She scuttled forward and frowned when her crutch got stuck in a crack in the side walk.

She pulled on it desperately before it came out and found herself falling backwards. She closed her eyes tightly" this is ganna hurt" she thought.

But when the pain didn't come she was confused. She opened her eyes and stared into the crimson ones looking back at her.  
"shadow!" she gasped finding herself against him. He had caught her in the nick of time. He glared down at her and she gulped lightly before smiling" Ah….hi there…"


End file.
